Kya: Dark Lineage
Kya: Dark Lineage (also known as Kya: Fury of Brazul in some countries) ''Kya: Dark Lineage En Français' The game tells the story of Kya a young woman who lives on earth in a house with her half brother Frank. One day Frank and later Kya find a secret room, in the room Frank finds an object and unknowingly places it on a pedestal, a vortex appears and sucks Kya and Frank in. Kya finds herself looking at strange creatures that tell her to get up and to quickly run away from the area she is in, becuase evil creatures called Wolfen are chasing after them. When Kya and the only remaining creature get to saftey they devise a plan to get rid of a Wolfen close by, by using Kya as bait to trick the Wolfen into going in a trap. The creature reveals himself as a species called Nativs and brings Kya to the secret village of Nativ City to meet Atea who may be able to help Kya get back to her world. Atea explains that the Wolfen are merely mutated Nativs mutated by Brazul, Kya's father who disappeared years ago. Kya resolves to save Frank and is introduced to Akasa, who teaches her how to fight using mystical Fighting Bracelets which greatly enhance her strength. Kya is blessed with a power which allows her to exorcize unconscious Wolfen and transform them back into Nativs. In return for freeing the transformed Nativs, Atea agrees to help Kya find her half-brother. Kya learns she must find a magical medallion which will allow her to return to her own universe. The medallion was split into seven runes, emblems made of pure energy, which must be housed in a special amulet. During the course of tracking down the runes, Aton leads Kya to an industrialized area dedicated to mining magical amber. Aton betrays Kya, allowing Brazul to ambush her. During the course of the fight Kya collapses part of the mine to escape. Eventually she discovers that Frank is being held in Brazul's laboratory, and she assaults the complex to rescue him. Upon arriving in the lab proper, she is horrified to learn that Brazul has turned Frank into a Wolfun. Kya defeats the Wolfun Frank and performs the exorcism ritual which returns him to his human form. Kya goes on to gather the last runes required to return home though she is ambushed again by Brazul, who takes the seven runes from her. Kya journeys to Brazul's fortress, defeating Aton before confronting Brazul himself. After a difficult battle, Kya defeats Brazul and returns victorious to a cheering Nativ City, where she activates the portal and finds herself in a desolate place which is not her home. See Also *Production Credits Trivia *After you reach Nativ Village for the first time, Atea tells you to go buy a weapon. In the cutscene, Kya already has the Basic Boomy, although she has not purchased it yet. Once the gameplay begins, the boomy disappears. *When kya buys her silver bracelet in nativ city it is black inside the shop, until she buys it. *When atea is captured by wolfun/wolfen you can see him walking around the city. *The game was originally to have a sequel, but due to the poor ratings, the idea was scraped,Eden Games actually began production of a sequel, or an interview in which someone from the developer (Eden Games) or publisher (Atari) explicitly stated "We were going to make a sequel, but the game had bad sales so we decided not to do so." While the ending of the game leaves it open to a sequel, it's just as likely that Atari asked Eden Games to keep the ending open for a sequel in case the game became a smash hit. *Kya is the only known female in the entire game,although it is unsure if the Nativs have two genders, or if any of the Nativs in the streets of Nativ city are female. It could perhaps be stated that Kya is the only significant female character. *There are 260 wolfen that Kya can turn back into nativs, and yet you only meet around 20 or less nativs in nativ city, in the entire game. *In the anime Naruto, the character called Tenten is a weapons expert. In episode 43, Tenten takes out a scroll full of weapons and shoots an array of different weapons at an enemy. Two of the weapons resemble Kya's boomy, except they were both metal and one did not have a handle, even though she does in fact throw two weapons similar to kya's boomy it is just coincidence.The insane number of weapons Tenten uses (as well as the variety of them) means that the weapons mentioned couldn't possibly be like that on purpose. Additionally, the release schedule makes it likely that it's just random coincidence. *There is a skippable scene,in order for the player to skip this scene.The player must buy a jamgut whistle before the player goes to the hunter's domain. Then when the player goes to hunter's domain he/she must ride a jamgut since the player has the whistle already,the player must not go back to nativ city,it is safe to go back to nativ city after another scene or if atea communicates with kya through stuff. Similar games *''Malice *''Beyond Good & Evil'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Haven: Call of the King'' *''Jak and Daxter'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Rayman 2: Revolution'' *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' External Links Official website Kya Dark Lineage forum atari's kya dark lineage kya dark lineage on gamespot Kya on wikipedia gamespot kya union Neoseeker kya kya google group Freewebs kya dark lineage Kya Dark Lineage section on a forum called one more chance to wish one more chance to wish freewebs kya section kya fanlisting kya dark lineage directory Kya on Jump online kya on egamia *Warning, site is filled with spammers and may have porn* kya ongame wiki category:Kya dark lineage Category:Kya dark lineage characters category:List of items in Kya Dark Lineage category:List of worlds in Kya Dark Lineage category:Kya dark lineage game cover category:List of computer and video games with female protagonists